fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Step Forward
Year X998 The entire landscape was barren. The remains of buildings were barely recognizable after two centuries post-destruction, the natural decay of what remained had long since set in. There were no more man-made structures. However, nature, which should have long since regained a hold on the planet in a situation like this, had not. As if other forces were keeping it at bay. "Nothing's changed...." A young girl was huddled up inside a cave with another girl who was a few years younger. Wearing ragged clothes, she looked at the opening of the cave, towards the overcast sky. Lightning lit it up as thunder boomed. A heavy rain fell. A black rain. As if the Earth was crying. "Why....why do I still remember everything!? Grandfather....he said he'd change everything when he left...how could grandfather fail!?" She seemed to be in a case of hysterics. The raven-haired girl beside her clutched her head, hissing, "...Damn it all...Nothing will change, considering everything...Maybe the reason changed...In that case, then we'll have to return to the past, and eliminate the source of the darkness which swept over this world." This woman was fiercely determined; above all else. "That's easier said than done...." The younger girl muttered. "The temporal energy grandfather built up...and that baboon-skin freak....they're all gone...and we're left with this!" She punched the cave wall in a frenzy, and it cracked with a BANG, shattering apart on them. "My head is breaking and I can't stand this!" The older black-haired girl rested her hand on her ally's shoulder. "...We're gonna get through this. Follow me." Her eyes shone cyan momentarily, as a small tear in the wall began to emerge...only to fizzle out immediately. "...Damn it all. In this environment my powers short-circuit..." She kicked the wall, only to hurt her toe. "...Hmm. When there's a will, there's a way. Across town, there's the old, abandoned library; I think if we look in the history books, we'll find out how to save the future. Now, come on, let's mosey. There's no time to waste." "I can't move...." The younger black-haired girl, her eyes were wide. "If we have to go...just...take me...I can't..." She started to violently tremble; perhaps a seizure? The black-haired girl clutched the glasses-girl's hand. "It's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about; we're gonna make it, and we'll find a way to set right what went wrong. Back in the past...there were legendary heroes, capable of saving the universe. If a little bit of courage is all it takes; just like they had...then we can save the world. Believe in the me that believes in you!" Her companion actually stopped to chuckle, though it was weak and strained. "You never could comprehend a situation..." ---- The library was one of the few manmade structures left standing. However the building seemed to be falling apart, and it was leaning on it's side. But, by this point, it was also a refuge. Some of the few humans that were left took up refuge in this library, and thus, it was reinforced with magic to keep it from crumbling entirely. The raven-haired girl glanced around; for some reason, she saw the vision of this library in its prime; glorious and radiant; children and adults alike read books like they were the greatest thing ever. Sadly, technology took over and people read "books" on their eTelegrams. What a sad thing technological advancement had done. "...So, we'll look in the history section, then the fantasy section. If one doesn't have it, then the other surely will." "Let's just go try." The younger girl took a nervous step, and her companion dragged her along as they entered the darkened library. People were huddled up, hiding in fear, but some seemed to find solace amongst the books. "I suppose history first?" The raven-haired young girl nodded. "...That makes a lot of sense. Let's mosey." She made sure that the younger girl had a good grip upon her; so she wouldn't suddenly freak out. Reaching the history section, she pulled out an ancient and dusty book, titled, "The Passage of Dawn". "...That sounds about right." The moment that she opened it, a large cloud of dust sprayed her in the face. "...Tch." The dust, however, was not the only thing. A very large wing quickly swept over the book, causing it to vanish. Both girls looked up to see a very large owl looming over them. "Why, may I ask, have you disturbed my library?" Nozomi as at a loss for words. A giant. Talking. Owl. In a library. "...The heck? Are you like some sort of owl demon, like the demonic races who were abundant in this world so long ago?" The raven-haired girl focused her gaze above, trying to make out its features. "Please give us that book back...." The younger girl whispered. "...we have every right to read it." It was clear she still hadn't completely regained her sanity, but her determination seemed to be coming back. "Oh? And what makes you say such bold words, child?" The owl's already wide eyes widened further. This child, something was off with her. Unlike the other humans it allowed within it's library, this one was not your everyday insane. The raven-haired girl stomped her foot as a faint magical energy could be felt from her entire body. "...Cause...cause...if you don't, I'll pluck your wings out. So flock off, featherface! Give us the damn book!" "Aggressive. Humans are truly unique creatures. Even in situations as horrid as these, not all of them lose their spirit." However, he had not yet returned the book. "Violence will get you nowhere within my library, young one." The younger girl finally caught on. "We need to state our intentions. He wants to know why we need the book." "Precisely." The black-haired girl sighed and calmed down. "...Alright, let me tell you why. You see this future; this barren wasteland? Well, in that book, there may be a way to save the world. That's why I need it. With it, we can avert that crisis...Are you really going to let the world continue to rot?" "An interesting answer indeed." The owl seemed amused by these girls. "However, my loyalty lies only with knowledge, not with those who seek it, nor to the timeline that led the world here." Nozomi got struck by a sudden feeling of hopelessness. "Perhaps, however, I shall relinquish this book into your possession..." The owl was drawing out it's sentences. Was it enjoying this? "..if you can pass my trials. Are you up for the challenge, humans?" The black-haired girl made a fist-pumping motion; a bicep-polishing gesture. "I've got this under control. We can save the future, with this!" "Wise choice." The owl spread his wings, and they seemed to be transported away, into the night sky, looking over the destroyed Earthland. "From here, you will look down upon this desolate world. Let it be your motivation as we begin. The first test...will be a test of knowledge." The black-hared girl's eyes widened at the sight of the barren wasteland which spread out for miles, horrified yet intrigued. "...So, this is what happened...We'll save the world! Give me your best!" "Well said." The owl's ominous eyes narrowed. "Nozomi Joysa. Seika Kresnik. We shall begin. The first test will be a test of knowledge. It will be simple, but it will rely on information from the long forgotten past. As a demon of knowledge, you will prove yourself to me in this way. Shall we begin?'"" Seika nodded. "Let's do it. This'll be a cinch." Her eyes were burning with determination; she had decided to save the future; and nothing could sway her. "''Now then....the first question...What are the four types of magic?" Nozomi frowned. Her sanity was returning more and more, despite the sight she was looking at. Four types of magic....certainly her grandfather had mentioned this? Seika pressed her finger to her lip, immersed within her own thoughts. "Hmm...there's the magic which is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source, it's mainly for waves and shields and all that. More like an extra appendage. I think it's Caster or something..." It took her a while to actually think of that. "There's also magic that utilises outside items as a source, right?" Nozomi sat down, trying to think. "Holding Magic!" If the owl could smile, it would have. It's eyes said as much. "Very good. You are doing well." Seika's mind worked like methodically clicking gears in a clockwork puzzle. "...Hmm! The last one, it's a type of magic from ancient times. It was super-powerful, and had bad side-effects. It's mostly lost nowadays, though. Lost Magic...I think." "I suppose the majority of magic can fit that description now." The owl reflected solemnly. "There was one more....but...." Nozomi seemed to be thinking. "However...even back in grandfather's time, it wasn't exceedingly well known..." Seika wasn't focused on that; more on answering the questions. "...Yeah, yeah. Hmm, what's the next one? Any ideas, Nozomi?" "I'm trying to remember, give me a minute." Nozomi frowned. Wait...what had the owl called itself earlier? A demon? Yeah...that sounded familiar. "Would it be Demon Magic? A magic utilised by sealing the demons into the souls of humans?" "Very good." Seika parted her hair in an arrogant manner. "...So, that's em all. Gimme your next one; it's gonna be a piece of cake like usual." "Alright. Question two. What are the names of the ranks used by mages in the past?" "I don't suppose we could one from this century..." Nozomi frowned a bit. Trying to think once more, Seika asked, "...Well, first there's regular mages." Lucky! She chose the easy one. "S-Class!" Nozomi shouted without thinking. "That one I could remember easy. S-Class are a step-above the regular mages, and usually the most powerful normal guild members." "There's something above that. Guild Ace, the strongest member of the guild besides the master, right?" Seika was spot-on. A two in one. "What about the Wizard Saints? Grandfather mentioned that one to us before, they're supposed to be the highest ranking Mages in the world." Nozomi was drawing on everything she had ever learned from their grandfather. "But...there's one more under it, right?" "...If I remember correctly, that's the Majin, the Magic God, right? It's a title not officially recognized by the Magic Council, so nobody knows if the holder is above Wizard Saints or not." Seika was right on the mark; once more. "You two are more knowledgeable than I expected." The owl's soft, haunting voice carried. "Question Three. Which magic was revered in the past as one of the rarest, and one of the more powerful magics a mage could wield, but in reality was simply an advanced form of elemental magic, and therefore, not quite able to live up to it's legend?" "Slayer Magic." Seika and Nozomi both answered this question immediately. Their grandfather had told them enough about Slayers to know a description when they heard it. "For one, Slayer Magic is just elemental magic with a pretty name and the ability to eat magic. The latter can be overcome fairly easy; merely become strong enough to make your element resistant to the slayer. And Slayers aren't as good as everyone says; for one, it's a historical fact that no Slayer of any kind has been able to slay what their magic was designed for." Seika was damn right. "I can see you have a disdain for it." The owl was also correct. "The next question. There exist three dimensions in this universe, mirrors of each other. What are their names?" "..Well, the one we live in is Earth Land...Any other ideas?" Thankfully, she'd studied up on this before, so she definitely knew her stuff. Nozomi tried to remember some of the things her grandfather had told them. He had made sure they were well educated on the ways of the past, and therefore, these questions weren't inherently difficult. "Another one is Edolas. It's the stark opposite of Earthland, without any magic at all. Our grandfather came from there." Seika clenched her fist. "YES! We can do this!" She exclaimed excitedly; a second later, she piped down. "...I can't think...I think my brain just died on this one. What's the last one?" Nozomi frowned. "Had it slipped your mind already? While I'm not sure of the specifics, there's Filgaia. It's the other dimension you mentioned, alternate to this one." "Very go-''" Nozomi cut the owl off, a bit of a smile on her face. "However, there's one more not even you mentioned, Mr. Owl." The owl's eyes narrowed, but he seemed delighted by this. "''Oh really?" "The Guild Haven. A pocket-dimension, hidden within Earthland. The theory goes that the dimension was the creation of a particularly powerful mage who specialized in the Arc of Embodiment. The theory was this mage wanted to be apart from the world, and, thinking himself God, created a world of his own." Had she swallowed a textbook? "It goes further, believing this Guild Haven was created during the time when Magic and Guilds were feared and prosecuted, and the man's intentions were actually to save these people. But you wanted to see if we knew this...didn't you?" "You are worthy after all." The owl was very pleased. So this girl had seen through that question. Perhaps they weren't a waste of his time after all. "Now....the final question. Let's see how far your knowledge will take you. What was the force that created our universe, and primarily, Earthland itself?" "...Oh, geez..." Seika rubbed her temples. "...I have no idea; I never studied religion. I always thought it was something that was made up to actually explain why the hell it exists..." "Oho? Then do you give up? I had so much faith in you, young ones." "No, we don't give up! Because I'' know the answer!" Nozomi was grinning. She had definitely returned to her upbeat self. "I'll make it short and quick. The Exalted One is a very special entity, and, for the sake of simplicity to fit with what we know, I'll call it a "demon". It's the Creator. The progenitor of all things that exist in this world." She as starting to get upbeat. "It was born at the beginning of the universe, born from an egg. When it hatched it created the universe, and Origin & Varian. It then went to eternal sleep inside the Source of Magic which was made from the resulting birth; in short, it IS the Source." "...Alright, what's next...?" Seika was impatient now; she wanted to get the damn book. She wanted to grab a stone and throw it- knocking the bird out of the air and then run off with the book. "''I believe a battle is in order." Seika backed up; a faint pressure could be felt eminating from her body. "...Wait, so...we're fighting YOU? I'll just throw a damn rock and stomp on you. This'll be easy..." Seika cracked her fingers in anticipation. "That is a truly amusing proposition, but no." The owl extended a wing, shocking the girls with even half his wingspan. "You have proven you have the knowledge...now show me your ''power." Within the odd, pocket dimension they were in, a large feral beast manifested. It looked like a cross between a lizard, a human, and a boar. "''This is a simple demon from ages past, however, it's power is that of a low S-Slass mage. Prove yourself to me." Seika looked at the damn thing for a few moments; trying to judge what exactly it was. "...Why would anyone crossbreed a perfectly serviceable boar with an lizard? ... A boar is already a dangerous predator; what benefit is there in breeding it with a smaller, weaker, less frightening creature? What should we expect next? The dreaded bunnywolf? The ferocious penguinlion? Perhaps the terrible ducksnake?" Nozomi stood up. "So...we simply beat this thing...and you're return us the book and take us back to the library?" "That is correct." "And there's no catch to this? Nothing else after this?" "Not at all." "Then this might be just what I need." She was a bit eager. This owl, his questions, everything seemed to be distracting her from the memories inside her head. She was eager to let that continue. "Seika, let's break it like we did grandfather's cleaver when we were kids." Seika nodded. "Yeah. Snap it like a twig." A faint aura of cyan surrounded her body; her feet left the ground as she began levitating. "...This is a power unlike any other. Not magic. Not natural. It's a power born from exposure to the dimensions. This is the power of a psychic. Prepare yourself, 'cause now, I'm gonna save this world!" END